


La caja maldita [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Español | Spanish, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden responde a una peculiar oferta de trabajo al otro lado del océano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La caja maldita [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La caja maldita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313863) by [FujurPreux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux). 



 

 

Download: [save as](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/la%20caja%20maldita.mp3)| [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/la-caja-maldita) | 6.38 min | 6.17 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Phantasmiquefrom the Anime Empire forum for this. It's all her fault. Her and my lack of attention that gets me into reading Spanish fan fic without even knowing it. 
> 
> A huge thanks to lumina_m for beta-ing. I'm sorry if I still missed some stuff but I really wanted to post this for Halloween and I've spent last night fighting with a crashed computer. 
> 
> It was so fun playing the twins and Tamaki! And I just can't get the image of a poor, confused Harry surrounded by the crazy that is the Host Club on a slow day. >:) 
> 
> Sorry, no bloopers this time. ^__^


End file.
